


Mama Bear

by Mimicry95



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV), Idiots in Love, Mama - Freeform, Pregnancy, Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV), fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimicry95/pseuds/Mimicry95
Summary: So~ Here some Haurchefant OC!Wol when they’re going to be a parent, but what about their parent? Count Edmont not even phased when his son asked about courting Ko, but what happen if the great admiral of Limsa suddenly appear in step of the Fortemps Manor and want… “speak” with his soon son-in-law.*Ko is midlander hyur, whom adopted by admiral Merlwyb
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	Mama Bear

Ko’s face not show much, but utter fear as she read her mother’s letter. Both Artoirel and Count Edmont watched her with worry, Emmanellain just want to check the letter, but Ko moved her hand so the youngest Fortemps not able to read it.

\- Ah, old girl. Why you do this? Let me see.

\- Oh no, you dont. - The young woman shake. Ko know very well her adopted mother temperament, when she was on the topic. She nearly shout out for war against the merchants after the poisoning event in Ul'dah. And currently its also a big deal.

Ko expecting Haurchefant’s child. She want to keep in secret anyone except the close friends and family, but her sweetheart was beyond happy and whole Ishgard know within 2 days. And the letter what she send to Limsa probably arrived later than Merylwyb heard the news about. 

\- My...mother wrote...she come here… - Ko gulped - and she want to talk with Haurchefant.

\- And? - Emmanellain chimed - Thats normal. 

\- As i see her face - Artoirel interrupted - i think its not.

\- Hehe…- Ko smiled weakly, but in her mind, she already brought some flowers to her lover grave - My momma...she is a little bit...overprotective.- Suddenly the front door open, reveal Haurchefant and Alphinaud, just returned from the audiency with Aymeric. Felt the grim aura, the lovely elezen literally jumped to his love and hugged her.

\- Darling, what happened? Something with the baby? - He asked. Ko just showed the letter and Haurchefant became pale.

\- So...your mother want speak with me. Okay . - (Shrieking Alphianud noises on the backround) But that...what...What sonufa* means...?! - There 3 loud “bang” noise hear from the door. The doormat opened it and a very angry roegadyn woman stepped in the manor. 

\- Good day, gentlemen. I here to castrate which of you made my little girl pregnant...

*son of a b...


End file.
